Appliyama 470
|Apuriyama |pronounced "Appliyama Four-Seven-Zero", lit. "Appli Mountain 470"}} is an group run by L-Corp in Digimon Universe App Monsters. Every member of the group represents a smartphone app. The group's uniform consists of a blue dress with a red and white stripe at the bottom, and a yellow star on each sleeve, socks with a yellow star on each, brown shoes, and a black belt. However, every member wears a different version of the uniform. The group consists of 470 idols, and Eri Karan is their newest member. Their name is a reference to . Appliyama 470 Election The 総選挙|Apuriyama Sousenkyo}} is an annual popularity contest where fans vote for their favorite idol through an app distributed by L-Corp. The 9 most popular idols become the 9 GODs. However, this is actually a covert way of gathering info about the voters, as the app also gathers information about the voter's name, sex, address, and family situation. Members Akari Tatakigawa is a member of Appliyama 470. Prior to the summer 2017 election, she's ranked in 460th place. Aoba Akiu is a member of Appliyama 470. Prior to the summer 2017 election, she's ranked in 459th place. Alice Mashiro is a member of Appliyama 470. She is the "fairy tale glasses girl from ". She advertises the Reading App. On November 3, she is being interviewed on a show with Eri Karan and Elena Kibayashi. She is inconvenienced when fashion apps begin malfunctioning due to an L-Virus-infected and is relieved when things return to normal. Alice is a teenage girl with fair skin, brown eyes, and brown hair tied into two braids going down the sides of her head. Her variation of the uniform has her dress short-sleeved, and seemingly knee-length, however the skirt is held up by a black, short petticoat. Her sleeves are also puffy, and her socks are blue and reach above the knee. She also wears a pair of blue glasses, and a cyan headband, and two cyan hairbands. ;Etymologies Alice Mashiro (真白 アリス) Name used in Digimon Universe App Monsters. *'Ja:' . A Japanese surname that means "pure white". *'Ja:' . An English feminine name. Possibly from , a natural language processing chatterbot. Also a reference to , the protagonist of . Elena Kibayashi is a member of Appliyama 470. She was raised in the United States of America and is a " Machine". She advertises the Funny News App. On November 3, she is being interviewed on a show with Eri Karan and Alice Mashiro. She celebrates with Alice when previously malfunctioning fashion apps return to normal. Elena is a teenage girl with fair skin, gray eyes, and blonde hair held in a ponytail by a pink hairband. Her variation of the uniform has her dress long-sleeved, and with a short skirt. She also has red socks that reach just above the ankles. ;Etymologies Erena Kibayashi (黄林 エレナ) Name used in and official romanization given by Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. *'Ja:' . A Japanese surname that literally translates to "yellow woods". *'Ja:' . A Japanese feminine name derived from Greek |Ελενα}}. Possibly from , a Japanese electronic systems manufacturer. Elena Kibayashi Name used in Crunchyroll's English subtitles for Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. At 9:00 on September 11, 2017, after reaching 250,000 followers on , Rie Takahashi thanked her fans by tweeting a drawing of some of the characters she voiced. Elena Kibayashi was among those characters.Twitter: Rie Takahashi's thanks message Eri Karan Hitachi Ketsushiro is a member of Appliyama 470. Prior to the summer 2017 election, she's ranked in 468th place. Ichigo Utsumiya is a member of Appliyama 470. Prior to the summer 2017 election, she's ranked in 461st place. ;Etymologies Ichigo Utsumiya (宇都宮 いちご) Name used in and official romanization given by Digimon Universe App Monsters. *'Ja:' means strawberry. Kaede Hokuto is a member of Appliyama 470. Prior to the summer 2017 election, she's ranked in 462nd place. Keiko Nakashima is a member of Appliyama 470. Prior to the summer 2017 election, she's ranked in 463rd place. Kurumi Azusagawa is a member of Appliyama 470. Prior to the summer 2017 election, she's ranked in 464th place. Maho Yugawara is a member of Appliyama 470. In the 2017 Appliyama 470 elections, Maho ranks 14th place. Mayu Kiryuu is a member of Appliyama 470. Prior to the summer 2017 election, she's ranked in 465th place. Misachi Kitsuji is a member of Appliyama 470. Prior to the summer 2017 election, she's ranked in 467th place. Momo Kaniwa is a member of Appliyama 470. Prior to the summer 2017 election, she's ranked in 470th place. Sanae Harumaki is a member of Appliyama 470. On summer 2017, she races Eri Karan on TV. While initially ahead of Eri, the latter is almost reaching Sanae. Usagi Housu is a member of Appliyama 470. Prior to the summer 2017 election, she's ranked in 469th place. Yae Gojou is a member of Appliyama 470. Prior to the summer 2017 election, she's ranked in 466th place. 9 GODs The are the nine most popular members of Appliyama 470. Their name is a reference to the Kami 7, the most popular girls of and its related groups. On June 3, Eri attempted to run for the 9 GODs election and seemingly got positive results. But, those results turned out to be the work of an infected . Izumi Kagurazaka is a member of Appliyama 470, and one of the 9 GODs, ranking in first place. Eri Karan is a fan of her, and has her picture as her smartphone's wallpaper. Six months prior to meeting Haru Shinkai, Eri was watching one of her concert videos and was swept away by her energy, which eventually set her on the path of becoming an idol as well as an App Driver. Izumi is a teenage girl with fair skin, black, shoulder-length hair, and blue eyes. Unlike the rest of the idol group, her outfit is drastically different from the uniform: a white and red dress with a white trim at the bottom and a black, "v" shaped waistband, white and red heeled boots with rose-like decorations on the sides, red buttons, and black trims, black and white wristbands, and a red, rose-like hair clip. The dress also has a red bow-tie going across the chest. ;Etymologies Izumi Kagurazaka (神楽坂 いずみ) Name used in and official romanization given by Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. *'Ja:' . A Japanese surname that means " hill". As a name with a religious reference, it may be an allusion to the 9 GODs. *'Ja:' . A Japanese feminine name. Possibly after , one of the most ancient and important s in Japan, possibly alluding to the 9 GODs. Sakura Ougimachi is the second of the 9 GODs. In summer 2017, when interferes with the Appliyama 470 elections, she is mistakenly placed in third place. Hikari Onomichi is the third of the 9 GODs. In summer 2017, when interferes with the Appliyama 470 elections, she is mistakenly placed in fourth place. Komaki Ichinomiya is the fourth of the 9 GODs. In summer 2017, when interferes with the Appliyama 470 elections, she is mistakenly placed in fifth place. Miyako Tsukushi is the fifth of the 9 GODs. In summer 2017, when interferes with the Appliyama 470 elections, she is mistakenly placed in sixth place. Umi Himejii is the sixth of the 9 GODs. In summer 2017, when interferes with the Appliyama 470 elections, she is mistakenly placed in seventh place. Iyo Yachimata is the seventh of the 9 GODs. In summer 2017, when interferes with the Appliyama 470 elections, she is mistakenly placed in eighth place. Maiko Gion is the eighth of the 9 GODs. In summer 2017, when interferes with the Appliyama 470 elections, she is mistakenly placed in ninth place. Minako Sagamihara is the ninth of the 9 GODs. In summer 2017, when interferes with the Appliyama 470 elections, she is mistakenly placed in tenth place. Notes and references Category:Organizations Category:Characters in Digimon Universe App Monsters Category:Undubbed